


Desperate Measures

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Road Trip, dubious funding, scrounging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Timeframe:</i><br/>Wee hours of the morning, some gas station in the middle of nowhere, sometime while they're on the road during the early part of the series.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted September 27, 2006 at fanfiction.net_

"All right, we're all good, let's go."

"But what are we doing about the gas, Dean? You said that the guy wouldn't take credit cards."

"It's dealt with, let's go."

"We're not driving off without paying, Dean."

"Of course not, more hassle than it's worth. He'd report the plates."

"So...?"

"I said it's dealt with. I paid, let's go."

"How?"

"What?"

"How did you pay? Neither of us have any cash, the guy wouldn't take a card... You didn't _rob_ the place, did you?"

"No! No. Well not really."

"Dean..."

"I paid! In change. Coins."

"Where the hell were you keeping twenty-five bucks worth of change?"

"Can we go now, or do I have to haul your ass out of the driver's seat? Coz I will, and you know it."

"Alright, alright, but I want to..."

"What?"

"You paid in change?"

"Yeah that's what I said. Nothing wrong with change."

"Oh god. Tell me you didn't..."

"Didn't what, Sam?"

"You did! You broke into a vending machine."

"I wouldn't've had to if the guy took credit cards! What kind of gas station doesn't take credit cards?"

"No wonder you took so long."

"Can we leave now?"

"Wait, aren't they all on camera?"

"Sam..."

"The vending machines are all out front. The guy would've seen you on the security camera, and I didn't see you either..."

"Not _all_ the vending machines are out front, Sherlock."

"... You stole the money from the gas station washroom _condom machine_?"

"Yeah, so? I left it open. It's like... a public service."

"Your altruism is commendable."

"Your sarcasm is annoying. Now can we _go_ before the gas jockey decides to give the washroom its monthly cleaning?"


End file.
